lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Visimar Boggison
Visimar Boggison is the son of Wigmar, and Brunhilde Boggison making him a member of House Boggison. Visimar Boggison's father Wigmar made several attempts to marry Visimar but after Visimar was able to worm his way out of three betrothals he was finally married to Ubalda Valadursson of whom he would have one child with but she eventually returned to her families home as it became clear that Visimar's interests lay with others and while never outright stated he held romantic interest in Liam Odrell. Visimar Boggison is a Magi Blank of the level two and he is unique in that he has proven capable of being able to be around magi users without outright hurting them but has also been able to turn on his Pariah gene and become a very powerful blank. Visimar Boggison would be born the third son and fourth child of his father Wigmar Boggison the lord of House Boggison and as the third son he was far down the line of succession and thus at the time of his birth plans were already made for him to squire in the capital and assist the family through a knighthood. Visimar would be sent to Berlin at the age of seven to become a squire for House Odrell and growing up within the walls of Berlin he became best friends with Liam Odrell the heir of House Odrell and the future elector count of Hannover, and also during this time he came to hold romantic feelings for Liam although due to the feelings of such things in the land and Liam's romantic interests in his betrothed in the form of Sasha Rauken he would keep this a secret and simply stayed as a best friend. Reaching the age of sixteen Visimar's father Wigmar would begin attempting to marry Visimar off but due to the work of Visimar the first three of these attempts failed and Wigmar would personally recall Visimar to the Boggison city of Oberhavel he would be berated by his father until Visimar finally agreed to marry. Visimar following this brutal behavior by his father would be married to Ubalda Valadursson of whom was a member of a low ranking noble family in Hannover, and following their marriage they would sleep together on their wedding night producing their son Visimar Boggison II. but following this Visimar was unable to sleep with her again, and they would drift into friendship as she came to realize his romantic feelings would never lie with her. Visimar Boggison would lead the forces of House Boggison alongside his lord and best friend Liam Odrell into the Dead Invasion of Germania, and fought alongside Liam at the Battle of Aldorf where he was destroyed emotionally when Liam was killed during the fighting. Following the death of Liam and the pyranic victory of the Imperial forces at the battle Visimar would return to Hannover where he revealed the news of Liam's death to the family of whom was devastated but almost immediately after this the conflict between his wife and children would begin in an event known as the Hannover Civil War. Characteristics Personality History Visimar Boggison would be born the third son and fourth child of his father Wigmar Boggison the lord of House Boggison and as the third son he was far down the line of succession and thus at the time of his birth plans were already made for him to squire in the capital and assist the family through a knighthood. Early History Visimar would be sent to Berlin at the age of seven to become a squire for House Odrell and growing up within the walls of Berlin he became best friends with Liam Odrell the heir of House Odrell and the future elector count of Hannover, and also during this time he came to hold romantic feelings for Liam although due to the feelings of such things in the land and Liam's romantic interests in his betrothed in the form of Sasha Rauken he would keep this a secret and simply stayed as a best friend. Attempted Marriage Reaching the age of sixteen Visimar's father Wigmar would begin attempting to marry Visimar off but due to the work of Visimar the first three of these attempts failed and Wigmar would personally recall Visimar to the Boggison city of Oberhavel he would be berated by his father until Visimar finally agreed to marry. Marriage Visimar following this brutal behavior by his father would be married to Ubalda Valadursson of whom was a member of a low ranking noble family in Hannover, and following their marriage they would sleep together on their wedding night producing their son Visimar Boggison II. but following this Visimar was unable to sleep with her again, and they would drift into friendship as she came to realize his romantic feelings would never lie with her. Hannover Civil War Main Article : Hannover Civil War Following the death of Liam and the pyranic victory of the Imperial forces at the battle Visimar would return to Hannover where he revealed the news of Liam's death to the family of whom was devastated but almost immediately after this the conflict between his wife and children would begin in an event known as the Hannover Civil War. Family Members House Boggison.png|Wigmar Boggison - Father|link=Wigmar Boggison Relationships Ludwina Atlisdottir Cover Front.jpg|Ludwina Atlisdottir - Friend|link=Ludwina Atlisdottir Bruna Odrell.jpg|Bruna Odrell - Friend|link=Bruna Odrell Adelheid Onemsson Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Adelheid Onemsson - Friend|link=Adelheid Onemsson Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Enemy|link=Ragoth Dishlaash.jpg|Dishlaash - Enemy|link=Dishlaash Mathilde Sperbe Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Mathilde Sperbe - Friend|link=Mathilde Sperbe Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Friend|link=Galindus Vapnisson Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Arthas Menathil - Enemy|link=Hur-Arthas Menathil IV. Category:People Category:People of Hannover Category:Human Category:Swabian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:House Boggison Category:POV Character Category:Negative 2 Magi Category:Magi